The Joker: My ultimate badboy
by Kerry690
Summary: 17 year old Darcy Swallow tells the story about how she fell for Gothman's most wanted and how he changed her whole life forever . . .
1. part 1

**_Ok, my first fanfiction, please review! and hope ya enjoy! I dont own Joker or Gotham, Darcy is my creation though._**

**PART.1**

What a JERK! I thought angrily watching Ricky lean in and whisper something into the ear of the dumb blonde cheerleader,

'Well I'm not having this' I thought and marched over to him, gave him a piece of my mind and gave that blonde piece a bitch slap that would sting for sometime, then marched off, I was crying, not because I was upset, due to anger, Ricky was meant to be my boyfriend but I'd been hearing a lot of rumours about him and Blondie and because I was infatuated with him I'd let them go, but no more.

'I'm nobodies fool' I said to myself threw gritted teeth.

When I think about this scene now it makes me smile.

God what a child I was crying over this BOY!

Yea Ricky had boy band good looks, straight white teeth, floppy blonde hair that fell over his bright blue eyes in an adorable way, was popular, and all in all thought of himself as a bit of a bad boy, and god knows I always seem to fall for them!

But Ricky Carroll is no more in my life now and I don't miss him, or any of those other tiresome traits of student life one bit.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Darcy Swallow, I'm almost 17, I live in Gotham City and until a few short months ago I was a normal student, I'm 5'7, dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, pretty I guess, not beautiful though, I don't think, although I'm told so on occasion, I'm a stubborn kind of girl I despise liars, work hard and live for the ones, or the ONE, I love.

I'm going to tell you how I left that student life to the one I'm living today, a very different life, with a very different kind of bad boy, and he's not got boy band good looks, or straight white teeth, or floppy blonde hair, he doesn't wear gold chains, or designer trainers, he has no use or interest in pretty blonde cheerleaders, he lives a fast paced dangerous life, and I'm a total slave to him, I'm in love, lust, infatuated, head over heels whatever you wanna call it, I'm loves bitch to a man most flee from, a man who is hated and despised by thousands, hunted by many, a killer, a criminal.

You'll know him as The Joker.

O.K, so that day with Ricky, I was mad, I mean really mad! I still had half a day of lectures and lessons to go but I wasn't staying, I left the college by the front gate and started walking home, my house was a bus ride but on this day I just wanted to walk and clear my head, I heard somebody shout my name and peeked, Damn, my business studies Professor, Professor Burke my least favourite Professor in the whole college, I turned round he approached me slowly,

"Well, well, well Miss. Swallow where may I ask do you think you're going when the next lesson is due to start in..."

He glanced at his watch

"Five minutes"

I muttered something about not feeling well and needing to go home, in my mind I was thinking;

"Just let me go you prick" I looked at his greasy horrible face leering at me as he said

"Well return inside and I'll escort you to the nurse"

I debated in my mind, was Ricky Carroll really worth me missing college, surely if I wasn't there this afternoon he'd know it was due to him and think he'd got to me with that blonde, then again though, I was a good student I knew one missed afternoon wouldn't affect my course much, I could catch up, and right now I really wanted to just curl up on the sofa and watch some trashy TV and have my mom fuss over me.

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm going" I said clearly, "I don't need to see the nurse I know when I shouldn't be here" with that I turned on my heel and walked off, leaving his face, twisted and more ugly then usual at been disobeyed by a mere student who he normally enjoyed baiting and tormenting so much.

"Miss Swallow! if you leave these grounds there will be serve consequences!" he said this loud and I think his tone was meant to be intimidating but it sure as hell didn't work I ignored him and left the college by the front gate.

I rang my mom to say id left college and told her what Burke had said, she offered to come pick me up from her work but I lied and said I was on the bus so id see her at home when she finished work that afternoon, she said if Burke rang her she'd be ready to tell him where to get off for trying to make her daughter stay at school when she was ill.

Aww, mom, I do love her, she was always there for me.

I walked slowly home lost in my own thoughts thinking what a washout my life was mostly, and trying to think of boys I could flirt with at college to make Ricky jealous, I was so deep in though I didn't see the van until the last minute, it skidded up the kerb right in front of me with a squeal of tires, I gasped took a step back in surprise then felt anger.

"This idiot could have killed me!" I thought angrily. I was just about to walk up to the door and give the driver some angry words when the back of the van opened, I stayed where I was and folded my arms waiting to see who would come out, and getting ready to give them some verbal abuse.

A figure climbed out of the back of the van, I opened my mouth to speak but then stopped, the figure had its back to me but there was something chillingly familiar about it, from the stripy socks I could see above the shoes, to the hair that was tinged green and the purple jacket. The figure turned around and looked at me, he, stared right at me and I stared right back looking into the eyes of Gotham's most wanted, the man the news had been full off, posters all over the city saying;

"WANTED: Do not approach under ANY circumstances, VERY DANGEROUS!"

I swallowed and took a step back, as this man, The Joker, the man who had been slaughtering people in Gotham at random, smiled and took a step towards me, the smile itself was pure evil, scarred lips and mouth, he ran his tongue over them, and again took a step towards me. . . .

I wanted to run, but my legs felt like lead, it was taking all my time to try and back away one step at a time, The Joker had no such problems in moving he approached me a step at a time, slowly, deliberately,

"Stay where you are" he commanded, and it was a command, his voice sent a shiver along my very soul.

I considered trying to run, I really did, he had no weapon in his hand, I was wearing trainers maybe I could have outrun him, but I didn't I just stood there waiting for him to reach me, even as I stood there I was thinking

"Run, don't just stand here like a thanksgiving turkey waiting to be killed!"

I looked around, I'd walked home off the main street past some unused warehouses, I could hear distant traffic but the roads around me were deserted, no-one in sight but the man who was now a mere few steps from me, as he reached me and I saw his face close up, felt the heat of his body as he reached out his gloved hand to me I suddenly found my feet, I turned to run making a sound somewhere between "No!" and "Don't", it was too late though, I felt his hand grab my arm in a vice like grip and even as I tried to pull away I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to get away from him,

"Shhh shhh shhh" he said as I continued to struggle.

"What's the hurry? why so unfriendly now?"

He gave a small laugh and used his other hand on my other arm pulling me around to face him, I didn't look at his face I looked down, around, anywhere but his face, which I could sense was staring intently at me.

I don't know how long we stood like this, me dodging his gaze, him stood holding my arms and looking at me, it seemed a long time but was probably only minutes, seconds even maybe, eventually I stopped squirming to get away and just stood there, my breathing heavy, I could my eyes burning, I was thinking "I'm going to die, I'll never see my mom again, why didn't I just go back to college with professor Burke?"

I hadn't screamed up till this point I don't know why, maybe because no-one was about, maybe I was in shock but I suddenly found my lungs and screamed at the top of my voice

"Help! Please" I started to cry at the hopelessness of my situation, there was nobody in earshot except this monster and whoever was sat in the van which was still running on the path in front of us.

"Please" I said "don't" I raised my eyes and looked into his face, his dark eyes stared back into mine, his scarred mouth was sneering. His whole face just silenced me but I kept his gaze.

"Don't?" he repeated "don't what?"

"You know what, you ought to be a LITTLE more grateful, me and my boys were driving down this street I looked out and see you, and you just don't look happy, you're walking along looking miserable like somebody just died! I do the gentlemanly thing and stop to see if your OK and you shun me, scream, try to run from me, that's not very polite is it now?"

He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows to me this seemed to indicate he wanted an answer.

"I. . . I was… I was going home" I said lamely, "I was... am scared of you"

He continued staring at me and seemed to be waiting for me to continue but I didn't know what else to say

He sighed,

"Well" he said, "you shouldn't be scared of me my dear, Is it the scars? Would it make you feel more comfortable if I told you how I got them?"

I felt faint, I looked at his mouth, ruby, or blood, red lips, chalk white paint around them, I could see the deep scars in his lips and around his chin, he ran his tongue over them again and I saw his yellow teeth.

"No, I don't really want to know, I just want to go home, please?"

He sighed outwardly.

"OK, OK," he said as though with regret, he then grinned, showing me his teeth again

"C'mon we'll give you a lift" he released one of my arms but pulled the other firmly towards the van.

"No really, I can walk, honest" I said dragging my feet, my voice getting more high pitched and desperate with each word"

"I wouldn't hear of it, Gotham can be a dangerous city these days for a pretty girl walking the streets" he said and cackled, deaf to my pleas he pushed me into the back of the white van and climbed in himself, slamming the door behind us.

I landed on my hands and knees on the metal floor of the van, it was dark, there was a little light coming from a dim light on the ceiling, there was seats around the edge of the van I slowly raised my head and looked at the people sat on them, three men, each wearing a clown mask that was sinister looking, I felt Joker behind me he pulled himself onto a seat and patted the space next to him with his hand,

"Sit down" he said grinning at me, I didn't but I sat up and hugged my knees. I could feel the eyes of the three men in masks on me and I didn't want to look at them so put my head down and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What do we have boss?" one of them said, his voice was deep and throaty.

"Well", Joker said, "Here we have a young lady who seems to be in a bit of distress, we're giving her a ride home but we can't do that until she sits down here with me and tells me where she wants to go to" he said this in a sing song sort of voice but I didn't miss the menace in his tone, I slowly edged towards him and sat on the seat next to him, I kept my head down,

"Will you take me home?" I whispered.

"Well my dear, uh, that's gonna be a little hard, you haven't told me where you live have you?" the men around the seats started to snicker.

"690 North Street" I said clearly suddenly feeling angry at these goons laughing at me, id show them I wasn't scared even though I really was more petrified than id ever been in my life, the driver must have heard because the van started immediately with a jerk, I wasn't expecting this and fell sideways into Joker, I gasped and sat up as quick as I could, he looked at me and gave that grin and licked his lips but didn't say anything,

"Boys. . . be nice" he said and gave a nasty little chuckle, he suddenly left me and went up front to the driver compartment which I couldn't see, the three goons looked at each other, one of them slid down the seat to sit next to me, he looked at me then brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You don't really think you're going home do you?" He whispered.

"The Boss is gonna get his blade and cut you up nice"

The other two men snickered and nodded, the one next to me continued to play with my hair and whisper to me all sorts of horrific things the "Boss" was going to do to me, I was trying not to listen or look at him, he grabbed my face and pulled it towards him

"look at me you little Bitch" he said with venom, he used his other hand to pull up his mask then returned to holding my hair, I gasped when I saw his face, his eyes were pale blue, his face was pockmarked and cruel and he was looking at me with a expression that made my already racing heart pump a bit faster, he was older that I had thought I'd say late thirties, he took his hand off my hair and reached into his pocket his slowly took out a knife with a black handle,

"Look" his whispered holding in front of eyes

"Look at the blade" I levelled my eyes to it, the light was bad but I could make out dark stains on it, he turned the blade and placed the flat side against my cheek, he moved his face closer to me and I could smell his foul breath on my face. Suddenly the van stopped, everybody in the back fell still, we heard the driver door open then slam and then footsteps, the back of the van suddenly flew open and sunlight flooded the van making me squint as my eyes had become accustomed to the dim light of the van, I saw The Joker stood there, he was taking in the scene, "Get out" he snarled , I tried to move but the man still had hold of my face, he suddenly pushed me from him towards the open door of the van I landed on the floor and he laughed, in pain I began to crawl from the van tears stinging in my eyes.

"Not you" I heard Joker say, "You"

The man who had been tormenting me said

"Boss?"

"Yes you, out NOW!"

I lay still on the van floor there wasn't a sound I didn't have a clue where I was but it sure wasn't my home street which was always noisy with traffic and dogs barking. The man climbed over me and out of the van I saw his black boots pass they also had dark satins on them that looked like it could be dried blood.

He was out of the van now, I could hear him breathing I raised my head slightly so I could see, was Joker going to tell him to kill me now? To scar me? Drag me out of the van and hurt me in some inhumane way?

The man who had been next to me in the van was shorter than Joker, he now had his mask in his hand by his side the knife in his other hand by his other side, The Joker was simply staring at him, his face unreadable to me.

"Kris" he sighed "Kris, Kris, Kris"

"Were you really just gonna cut our new friends little face up when I'd just said I was taking her home, that's not very polite is it?"

His voice was low but I could sense some undertone to it, anger? Maybe, I couldn't tell.

"Boss, I wasn't! I was just messing with the kid, I didn't touch her I swear, I was just playing, wasn't I boys?"

He turned to the two guys in the back of the van, neither of them spoke and Joker didn't look at them.

"Kris"

He said, "Let me tell you a story . . . "He licked his lips, "Once I had these dogs, three of them, big, ugly, aggressive brutes, they did what I wanted though, they loved me! And I grew kinda fond of them over time, they knew what was expected of them and they knew what would happen if they ever displeased me"

"Well one day . . ., I bought home a puppy, a scared little puppy I put her in with the dogs and I knew they'd behave and be nice because they knew what was expected of them, but one of my dogs, as it happens, the oldest and most loyal one didn't obey me, he tried to scare the puppy, he threatened to bite it with his big sharp teeth, and then Kris you know what happened?"

Kris had been listening, his eyes were wide his mouth open slightly, suddenly without warning The Joker advanced on him, took the knife from his hand and grabbed the back of Kris' head with his other hand, he put the knife into Kris' mouth.

"I had to put my dog down Kris" he said quietly this with a tone of regret to his voice

"No!" Kris said, "Please! I didn't do anything boss. . . . I'm sorry"

It happened so fast I didn't have time to look away the blade slit Kris' mouth deeply all the way to the back of his throat, Joker let him fall as though he was rubbish then grinned at me,

"Now my little puppy, I'm afraid we had to take a detour, there were just too many cops near your street for us to go there, so you can stay with me for a while until I can take you home, I take it there will be no objections?"

He's insane, I thought, I looked at the blade in his hand bright red blood from the tip to the hilt. I gulped

"No. none" I said.

"Good! That's great, now come here with me" he put out his arm for me to take, I crawled out of the van and stood up, I hesitantly took his arm and numbly walked with him towards a derelict building on the path ahead of us.

My mind was spinning, id just seen a man killed, sliced like a fish in front of my eyes by this man who was now leading me towards a building that looked as though it would collapse in a strong breeze, he was humming to himself happily he didn't seem to be having regrets about killing Kris, why had he killed him, I didn't believe that it was because Kris had been gonna cut me, unless The Joker was planning to kill me himself in some barbaric way and thought Kris had been trying to outdo him, we entered the building and it looked even worse, the banister was collapsed and as the door opened and light flooded it rats scurried into the corners out of view, I slowed my pace but Joker didn't seem to notice still humming he led me to the back of the room and pushed a unseen hidden spot, the wall creaked and a portion of it moved away leaving some steps, he led me down and into a corridor we passed several doors then he stopped in front of a black one a pushed it open, we went inside.

Suddenly three dark shapes were charging towards us panting, jumping up, I felt their hot breath on me and even though id just seen him murder a man I found myself clinging onto The Jokers arm and trying to stay behind him, a light flicked on and I saw the shapes were Rottweiler's, their huge jaws and lolling tongues panting

"Down" Joker said causally, they all went and laid down in the corner of the room looking at him with adoration in their eyes, I looked around the room; it was a simply furnished room, dusty and smelt strange,

"Sit down" Joker said and gestured towards a dingy sofa. I sat.

"Tell me" he said, "What's your name?"

"Darcy" I said looking into his black eyes, he didn't seem as scary as he had and I was trying to sound brave as I spoke to him.

"Darcy" he repeated, "Darcy. . . that's a pretty name, you're a pretty girl"

I wasn't sure what to say to this so just looked at him.

"Darcy, it's polite to return the compliment" he said licking his lips and sniggering,

"What do you think of me?"

I wasn't expecting this, and didn't know if he expected an answer or not, he evidently did because he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side looking at me intently.

To hell with this I thought, he's probably gonna kill me any second anyway there's no way I'm telling him a load of crap about him been handsome.

"I think . . . you need help" I said softly you should see somebody you've got problems, and I think its unfortunate about your scarring but you shouldn't hurt people because the worlds not been great to you"

He looked at me in disbelief for a few seconds then burst into crazy laughter.

"Are you a shrink?" he cackled at me,

"Listen, I know what you think of me, I know what ALL Gotham thinks about me, and to be honest most of it is true! However I'm not crazy. I'm not and I promise you, my dear, I shall prove it to you before I take you home, how's that?!"

"No" I said, "why do you give a damn whether I think your crazy or not please just let me go"

Though I'd tried to keep my voice steady my emotions were starting to get the better of me and I realized my last sentence had come out high pitched like whiney child, I took a deep breath and repeated

"Please?"

"Oh darn," he said with a tone of mock regret

"Id really, really like to help you out, but there were just too many cops on your street and now I've got a few jobs lined up so I don't know when it'll be! But you have my word first chance I get I'll, escort you home as promised, I'm a man of my word!"

At these words he turned and headed towards the door.

"No! Don't leave me here, don't!" I said.

My voice I could tell had returned to the high pitched tone, I was thinking of the three dogs which were still laid down watching his every move, since a young child I've had a fear of most dogs and these ones definitely passed as scary!

The Joker seemed to read my mind,

"Don't worry! My boys won't hurt you, there real friendly" he turned to dogs and said;

"Watch her, watch her!" in a low hiss at the same time pointing at me, their glinting black eyes immediately turned to me although they stayed laid down.

"There ya go!" Joker said

"Now as long as you don't try leaving this room they'll be nice! But if you try leave, oooh, well I wouldn't recommend it" he gave an insane cackle and left the room the door slamming behind him.

As I sat in that room and considered my situation I felt more alone and helpless than I had ever felt, I could feel tears coming to my eyes but blinked them away

"What good will it do?" I thought.

I considered my options, not many, I could: stay put and wait for joker to kill me (which I suspected would happen) or either take me home (which I doubted very much would happen)

Or I could leave this room and try find my own way home, I looked at the dogs they were laid quite placidly down one of them actually looked asleep, if I could reach the door and run out I could close them in, where the hell would I go anyway though?

I wouldn't be able to find my way out of this stupid secret building never mind home, and although the dogs were laid peacefully I had a feeling if I tried to leave the room they'd be on me like a pack of wolves, well I wasn't going to risk that just yet I decided better sit tight for the while and play this situation by ear.

I pulled my knees up onto the sofa and sat there, I don't now how many hours but it seemed a lifetime, the dogs twitched and whined occasionally, once one of them circled the room and gave me a casual glance before lying back down, other than that I sat in silence and stillness.

I must have eventually dropped of I woke with a start suddenly as I felt hot wet breath on my face

I gasped with shock and sprang backwards one the dogs was looking at me wagging his stumpy tail and blinking his face inches from mine, suddenly the door creaked open and somebody entered they were wearing a mask like the men in the truck I'm not sue if it was one of the remaining two or not, he whistled and clicked his fingers, the dogs scurried out and the man came towards me, he was carrying a tray, he put in on a small table and turned to go. He paused

"You need owt else?"

His voice was gruff and unfriendly I considered saying "yea I need to get the hell out of this place and away from you freaks but I didn't imagine he'd take it well.

"Err I need to use the bathroom?" I said.

He tutted and moitioned for me to follow him not far into the corridor was a small door

"In there be quick" he instructed.

The bathroom was tiny as I splashed water on my face I looked in the mirror I looked pale and unwell. The man escorted me back to the room I'd been in but didn't return the dogs, I hoped he wouldn't then I might try get out!

But as he left I heard a key in the outside of the door turn and lock.

Damn.

I inspected the contents of the tray, bread, water and an apple.

"Lucky me" I muttered to myself I drank the water and had the apple, as an after thought I had the bread because I was actually really hungry.

With the dogs no longer here I explored the room, old fashioned furniture, strange pictures hanging and way too much dust, nothing interesting or anything I could use to my advantage in any way.

Sighing I laid down on the sofa, I was cold so used a dirty blanket but sleep didn't come to me again for a long time.


	2. part 2

**OK, I am really liking writng this so am gonna continue, please reveiw! I don't own Joker or Gothman, Darcy howver is my creation.**

**PART.2**

The next time I saw The Joker was some hours later, he entered the room silently and came and sat on the sofa next to me.

"How's you?" he said smiling at me.

"I'm great" I said sarcastically

"I've been abducted, threatened left in this squalor with only rations to eat, a tiny bathroom and three smelly dogs with me most of the time, how would you be?"

I'd said all this in a hurry forgetting who I was actually dealing with, at the time though I really didn't care I just wanted to let of some steam, and if he doesn't like it then tough I thought!

Joker tilted his head to one side and looked at me with a strange smile and expression on his face; he then threw his head back and gave a laugh.

"Dear me!" he said.

"Well you're my guest so tell me who has treated you in this appalling way and I'll make them pay!"

I stared at him incredulously

"You! You bought me here and left me here!"

"Hmmm, so I did" he said thoughtfully.

"Tell ya what, I'll get you somewhere more comfortable to stay and then you'll be happy right?"

"NO, I want to leave here, I've got a perfectly comfy house that you said you'd take me home to, why are you making me stay here?"

"Well if that's how you repay my generosity you can stay here for the foreseeable!" The Joker snarled at me. There was a dangerous tone in is voice which silenced any defiance I had felt.

He didn't leave though and stared at me his eyes glinting.

When he spoke again his voice was neutral.

"So, Darcy, tell me about yourself, tell me who you are"

I didn't really feel like talking, especially to him, but he kept coaxing me to tell him about my life so I did, I told him about my college course, my upcoming exams, I told him about, Ricky Carrol and why I had been walking home that day, I told him about my mom who I loved very much, I started to cry when I mentioned her and he patted my hand sympathetically, I flinched from his touch. Once I had started to talk I couldn't stop, after I finished talking we sat in silence and I felt weirdly drained.

He suddenly stood up.

"C'mon, I'll take you to that better room"

This time I didn't argue but numbly stood up and followed him. He led me down another corridor and showed me into a room with a red door, it was a lot nicer, kinda like a hotel room, but with artificial lights as there were no windows, it was clean and had its own bathroom adjoined.

I must have looked pleased because he said

"Happier I see?"

"Yea, thanks . . . "

"Ok so enjoy, but umm, I wouldn't go wandering out of here there some unsavoury characters wandering about" he gave me a weird grin and left the room shutting the door behind him.

The new room was MUCH nicer, it was clean and bright, no dogs, or odd pictures on the wall, I sighed.

How long was I going to be here?

What did The Joker want with me?

I didn't really know what to make of him, he was evil, a killer, I'd seen the papers, who hadn't?

But I for some reason when I'd been talking to him, I'd forgotten all this and had simply spoke to him, don't get me wrong he still scared me, I'd seen how effortlessly he'd killed his goon Kris, and I knew that could be me any time, but the way he'd just asked me about my life and just sat and listened wasn't what I would have expected from a cold hearted killer, my find felt fuzzy and muddled up.

"What is gonna happen to me?" I muttered out loud to myself.

Over the next few days I got into a kind of routine, I stayed in my room, was bought nice food and drink three times a day.

A different person bought me this most times, always in a clown mask and they hardly spoke to me, if they did it was one or two word answers to my questions and they weren't said in a friendly way. So after a while I stopped talking to them.

The Joker visited me at least once a day mostly twice, he talked to me alot, he asked me loads of questions about my life and I didn't mind telling him, as time went on I had to keep reminding myself I'd been 'kidnapped' and was a 'prisoner' Whenever I bought up the subject of me going home or the reason for me been here, Joker would change the subject or dodge the issue, once when I pushed the topic he just glared at me and left the room and didn't come back and see me till the next day.

I didn't like this because his vists were the only time I wasn't bored out of my skull, in a way I looked forward to them. Mad huh?

On the second day of been in the new room a bag of clothes was given to me, really nice stuff, it was new because labels were on the clothes.

Somehow I couldn't see the joker going shopping so I asked where the clothes were from but the goon who'd bought them didn't say anything to me.

When Joker came I asked him the same question and matter of factly he replied

"A guy went and lifted them for you. Somebody got shot for them" He smirked.

"What??" I replied in shock

"You heard" he leered at me.

"If you don't want them I'll get them took away, but then that poor security guy would have died in vain!"

I didn't reply.

Me and Joker came to a kind of unspoken agreement over time, when I asked about going home etc he changed the subject or ignored my question.

When he tried to tell me about 'Jobs' people he had killed, bad things he had done, I didn't answer, I tried not to listen.

This resulted in most of our conversations revolving about my life and him asking me questions about it.

Very rarely he would say something out of character about one of his dogs, or how he was feeling and I'd try to latch onto this side of him and try to encourage him to say more. He would always revert though and start to tell

me something else, normally something gruesome.

It was as though he was scared of his mask slipping while he was in front of me and that I'd see there was something else under there, something with human emotions, and something that could listen to reason, something that could have and show feelings.

As time passed and I grew more confident in speaking to him, I'd been there about three weeks I think when I told him how bored I was during most of the day.

"Umm, my company isn't good enough?" He asked with a grin.

I smiled.

"I meant when your not here though, I'm by myself all day"

"That just makes you savour my company even more when I am here"

I knew he was trying to get me to admit this so instead I said,

"You tell yourself that if you like" and laughed at him.

He laughed back at me, then stood up to leave.

I always felt a pang of regret when he was going, mainly I think because I wouldn't have anyone else with me till he returned.

But I think a part of me was starting to look forward to the visits for his company as a person, which I didn't admit to myself, and when the thought did cross my mind I shook it away as a side effect of been in such a small environment for such a time with no other interaction.

The next day Joker came to see me mid afternoon, I'd been thinking about my mom alot that day and was in quite a low mood, sometimes I did get quite depressed when I thought too much about her and my home life.

He came in with a box; he left it by the door and came to sit with me.

He must have been able to see I was more down that usual

"Why so serious?" he said in a jokey way.

I shrugged, and didn't answer.

"OK moody, well I've got you something that may make u smile!

"You wanna see?"

"Not really" I said.

"Oh, well that's a real shame because I got it especially for you and if you don't want it I'll have to just get rid of it"

"Fine"

I said and leaned back on the chair closing my eyes and deciding I didn't want to talk to Joker today and was wishing he'd leave.

I felt him get up from the sofa and heard him walk, he didn't leave the room though.

The next thing I herd was a squeaking and squealing noise, quite pitiful and high pitched

Shocked I opened my eyes and gasped Joker had opened the box and in one of his hands was a tiny black and white kitten, he had it by the scruff of its neck and it was squirming and wriggling, in the Jokers other hand was the thing that had made me gasp, a silver blade that he was holding towards the kitten.

I jumped of the bed as though it was covered in hot coals

"No don't please" and hurried towards him

He turned slowly to me.

"But you don't want him?"

He licked his lips and turned back to the kitten

"And I've no use for him"

"Please don't I'll have him, I want him! Please don't hurt him"

The Joker looked at me through narrowed eyes, the kitten had gone limp in his hand, the knife was still dangerously close to its tiny face.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, please?"

He lowered the kitten slowly and handed it to me, I took it from him with both my hands, it squirmed and made a tiny squeak.

"Thank you" I said meekly.

"Your welcome, good job that he objected so vocally to been gutted otherwise would be a mess on this carpet now" he laughed.

I went and sat on my bed with the kitten, it was really tiny about 5/6 weeks I would have said.

"Would you really have hurt him?" I said, in my mind already knowing the answer.

"Of course" he said and left the room, giving me a smile as he left.


	3. part3

_**Ok, thank you to the peeps who reviewed! Please continue as I really appreciate all comments, writing a story is harder than I thought! But I'm enjoying doing this story so am gonna continue, I have the whole story planned out in my head just need to get it out!**_

_**I don't own Joker, Gotham, etc (as you will already know!).**_

_**Darcy however is my creation and Patches is based on my own kitty!**_

_**Keep reading, reviewing and enjoy!**_

**PART.3**

The kitten was a joy.

I named him Patches (as he had one over each eye like a robber mask or a panda) he was scared and timid at first (no wonder having a knife held to him!) but he soon settled and would charge around the room for hours like a mad thing, chase imaginary shadows and curl up on my bed with me to sleep, whenever my meals were bought now a tiny meal of cat food was bought for him, a litter tray and basket were also left (although he didn't use the basket) He made me smile so much and whenever I felt sad or bored after that, his funny little antics would cheer me up and make me laugh.

I continued to enjoy The Joker's visits, we never mentioned him holding the knife to Patches again, and he actually petted him and played with him on occasion!

After he'd given me Patches Joker had given me other things to entertain myself during the day, these included a notebook and pens, some books and for some bizarre reason some embroidery! (I didn't use that) During the next few weeks I'd started to think of Joker as a friend more and more, I talked to him as I would my best friend, about what Patches had been doing, what I'd been thinking about, I showed him drawings I'd done talked about the books he'd given me, and I'd even admitted to myself that I looked forward to his visits for his company, his conversation was always interesting and he made me laugh with his comments and ways. More often he would talk to me as 'The other side' of him. One so conversation I remember word for word.

We had been talking about my college...

"When I do my exams I want to . . . err"

I stopped realizing the likelihood of me ever sitting my exams wasn't very high now.

"If you want to go back . . . I'll take you" He said this in a low voice and his words shocked me immensely. He licked his lips and looked in my eyes.

"You mean it, you'd let me go?"

"Sure, if that was what you really wanted. . ." his voice trailed off.

"Why even bother taking me here then, and keeping me so long?"

He fidgeted.

"You really want me to say? You might not like it"

"Tell me"

"OK, so, that day errm, we were driving and, I saw you walking down that road . . . you looked really down, so I said to . . . errrm the guys, that I'd give you something to be really sad about . . . I decided I take you from the street bring you here . . . and err basically make your life Hell till you were really, REALLY sad and really regretted looking so serious that day, then I'd err . . . kill you, and errm deliver you back to your house as promised, only . . . dead."

I'd been listening with shock.

"You, you're going to kill me?"

"No, no, no, you see Darcy, that day I had those intentions I really did, but then I got to know you, I decided I didn't want to kill you, I like your company"

"I wouldn't ever hurt you now" He said this last line in a quiet voice.

He was looking at me and he slowly raised his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear.

I was in shock, I felt his hand on my hair and I didn't flinch, but I couldn't speak my voice wouldn't come.

"Do you, really wanna go?" he said, so low it was almost a whisper.

His hand had stayed on my shoulder.

My heart was racing; I heard my voice as though it was far, far away from my body.

"No, no I want to stay with you"

He smiled, and it was a different smile to any I'd seen him do before.

We didn't speak again that night. But he stayed with me, he put his arm around me and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

A few days after this, Joker came to see me, he seemed really edgy and nervous, he kept looking at his watch pacing not saying much.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked eventually.

He looked at me and came and sat with me on my bed.

"I'm going away tonight"

"Oh" I replied. "For long?"

"Maybe . . . forever"

This upset me.

"Why?" I asked,

"And what would happen to me?"

He licked his lips and looked at me intensely before answering.

"I'm going on a job that is very dangerous . . . there is a high chance I'll be either killed or captured, if either of these things happened you would be taken home safe, I promise you"

"I don't want you to get killed, or captured, why do you have to go?"

He laughed.

"All the jobs I've ever done come with the exact same risk as the one I'm doing tonight"

I was confused.

"Well why are you saying it tonight? What's different?"

He sighed.

"What's different Darcy is now I have something I would miss if I was to be killed, or locked away in a crazy house.

I felt my heart flutter madly.

"What's that?"

"You know Darcy . . . you know"

His hand came up and stroked my face, it moved under my chin and stayed there, his face was inches from mine. I could hear his breathing; my heart was beating so loud I was sure he'd be able to hear it.

As though in slow motion he leaned in, I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine, his scarred, cut up, painted lips, nothing had ever felt as wonderful and as right.

He kissed me apprehensively at first as though unsure of my reaction, I felt myself responding to him though and as my hands pulled him towards me he was left in no doubt of my feelings. Feelings I didn't even know I had until that moment.


End file.
